Omega Tamers
by BlackGale
Summary: One act of kindness changes a boy's life forever. Join him as he's thrust into the dog eat dog world of being a Digimon Tamer! Along the way he'll meet odd friends and powerful enemies, Tamer and wild digimon alike. Soon, He'll have to rise with his partner to battle in the front lines for the fate of both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

A boy with shoulder length raven black hair ran through the streets of a large city, sweat dripping off his forehead. This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is our gogglehead and his name is Chase Logan. "Liz is gonna kill me..." Chase muttered over and over again. There were few things that could truly make a teenager fall on their knees and cry for mercy, one of them was Chase's older sister.

As he ran and ran he decided that his normal route would take too long, so he turned the next corner to try and take a short cut through an alleyway. Yet as soon as attempted to cross the alley, he noticed that the trash dumpsters were scattered, some destroyed beyond anything other than scrap metal. Not a single stray animal or homeless figure remained, only cracks and small craters in the alley remained. Yet there was someone there, a battered and heavily bruised humanoid figure leaned against one of the alley's walls. The creature was around seven feet tall, his hair was blond and his skin blue, his stereotypical biker attire along with a mask that covered most of his upper face did little to make him someone to be pitied, yet at the same time, the humanoid's existence brought something other than fear into Chase's striking blue eyes.

"B-Beelzemon?" The GoggleHead slowly spoke up. Immediately, not 2 but 3 blood red pupils were revealed as the injured humanoid's eyes snapped open. "H-how d-d-do you know m-my name?" Beelzemon asked weakly, yet obviously and failing trying to scare Chase. He tried to reach for one of his guns, he flinched when he tried to take the one on his back, but still reached out for the one strapped to his boot. While the humanoid didn't speak anything else, his mind was in disarray and clouded by suspicion. Could someone as young as that boy be in league with the so called God who took away his family?!

"That doesn't matter, what matters is getting you to someone who can help you." The teen said as he tried to help Beelzemon up. He might not be even half Beelzemon's size, yet he did a surprisingly good job helping the battered figure up.  
"G-go away.." Beelzemon groaned, his suspicious of the boy remained. "Too late for me..."

Yet Chase refused to take no for an answer. he lifted the digital demon up to his feet and started leading him to his house, thankfully no cars or people were around to see the oddity that was occurring. Even with the burden of Beelzemon's weight, they managed to arrive in less than fifteen minutes. Thankfully, his older sister wasn't home and his aunt wouldn't be home for awhile. With stubborn effort, he led Beelzemon to his room and put him on his bed.

"Rest up." The boy said, his voice dripping with kindness as oppose to the anger and hatred the demon had become used to hearing. Letting the biker lean on him for so long had tired out Chase, yet he was young and would recover his energy quickly enough.  
"T-thank... you..." Beelzemon smiled at the teen as he drifted to sleep. None of his foe's servants could even fake even a hint of the kindness displayed by Chase in those brief minutes they had just gone through. Chase looked at the resting figure with curiosity, yet a new voice cut away the silence, catching him by surprise.

"Ahem." A female voiced said. It was at that moment our well meaning idiot remembered he had a twin.  
"P-Patty!? I thought you were hanging out with Jason!" The boy exclaimed as he tried and failed to hide Beelzemon by spreading his arms in front of his bed where the humanoid was currently resting.

"Yeah, I was." The girl said. the girl's hair was a bit longer and far more messy than her brother's going down to her shoulders, she had beautiful brown eyes, even though now they displayed anger, suspicion and well hidden worry for her naive twin. "But I just got home to find a passed out cosplayer in my brother's room. Explain. now." Patty demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"W-well... I found him in an alley and he looked hurt... so I brought him home..." The boy admitted as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Now that he contemplated the situation, he realized how absolutely stupid it must sound to a bystander.

"Chase, you're an idiot." Patty sighed before letting worry cloud her tone. "He has two guns! What makes you think he wont kill us!?" Unlike her brother, Patty had common sense and was understandably scared of the fact her brother brought home a a complete stranger armed with guns, a tail and 3 red eyes.  
"Because, I trust him." Chase stated glancing at the sleeping figure.  
"Based off what?!" Patty questioned, now worried for her brother's sanity as well.

"His eyes." Chase said confidently.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Patty almost shouted, but she didn't want to awake the stranger so kept her voice in a moderate volume.

"He has the same look as Aunt Blair..." Chase said. "I-I can't explain it.

"Look! something's happening!" Patty interrupted her naive twin while pointing to Beelzemon.

True to her words, Beelzemon's body was fazing, like a video changing its quality from HD to that of a blurry picture. As the twins stared they saw the armed stranger shatter into yellow particles that drifted in the air for a millisecond before packing themselves in the form of a round blob like form. Then without interval a black and blue phone like device appeared in Chase's hands.

"CHASE LOGAN. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN." A loud, booming voice announced from the teen's computer, which was now glitching the heck out. "WILL YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WALK THE PATH OF THE REBEL? OR WILL YOU FOLLOW THE EMPEROR? THAT, IS YOUR CHOICE. CHOOSE WISELY." and just like that, the computer blacked out. In those brief minutes since meeting Beelzemon, Chase's life had been changed in ways it would take him years before he even begun to comprehend.

* * *

A few blocks away a teenage boy was accompanied by two turquoise red eyed dragons, both were no taller than the teen's belly, yet the greener one was a few inches smaller than the bluish one. Suddenly, the teen took out a blue and green device similar to the one Chase recently received. A message had appeared.

"A new player has entered the game. His partner's a Chibomon." The teen informed his twin partners. With his spiky black hair and obsidian eyes striking against his pale skin while matching his black trenchcoat/hoodie, he looked more like a video-game protagonist rather than a normal person. Not that his reptilian companions helped making him look normal anyways.

"Is he even worth dealing with?" The shorter of the twin dragons questioned with a snort. With gleaming red eyes, it was evident that despite his height, the dragon obviously took pleasure in combat yet was clearly impatient when facing weak opponents.

"While there is no joy in defeating children, he has yet to select a side, until then, he might become either a powerful ally or a troublesome foe," The taller dragon was much calmer than his twin's.

"The digimon is young, it likely holds no loyalties yet. Artur, what is your plan?"

The teen adjusted his black and crimson trench coat and hood. "We wait until he's a rookie. then, we will see if he is worth being recruited." The teen named Artur explained briefly. Truth to be told, he'd rather rush the newbie's growth, yet he knew it would be better to let him develop at his own rate. Seconds later, the twin dragons turned towards the same direction.

"Lead the way." Artur said, but the twins took off before he even got to finish his sentence. He chuckled ad followed after them.

Soon, They found their newest target. A yellow, bipedal fox with purple gloves devoured junk food in a gas station convenience store while two bunnies, one white and green and the other brown and pink, terrorized the clerk behind the counter.

"Humans make great toys!" The white and green bunny twin laughed, by now the poor clerk had fainted, yet the small troublemakers kept kicking the unconscious boy's ribs.

"Much better than anything back home." His sister agreed maliciously. Suddenly, the dragons burst in the gas station growling at the trouble making trio. The fox growled back, quickly throwing the junk food on the ground, chips and MMs scattering across the white floor.

"What is so impor-" The fox began but was cut off by the smaller twin dragon rushing at her and tackling her to the ground, now in combat, a cruel glint appeared on the green dragon's eyes.

"TAIL SMASH!" The dragon yelled. Jumping before spinning 360 degrees and bashing her face with his tail. Even if the fox was already down, the powerful blow forced the furred head back to the floor among the scattered M&Ms and chips. Yet the yellow fox was far from beaten."

"TOUHAKKEN!" The almost kitsune announced as she retaliated with a blazing blue punch. Rolling on the ground in a furious attempt to take down the greenish dragon. Yet the short figure did quick work, jumping to the nearest shelves before throwing the hole thing, including the several metallic cans of canned food upon the yellow fox.

"The bunny twins ganged up on the elder dragon twin, however, they were quickly knocked out. While not as brash as his twin, the bluish dragon worked quickly, rushing between the two rabbits and taking each of their heads in his hands before slamming them on one another than then hurling them at the yellow fox, now trapped beneath the fallen shelf.

The twins smirked at each other, they didn't need any type of twin telepathy to know what to do next, their short orange antlers began to glow red. "G SHURUNEN!" They fired lasers from their mouths which hit the trapped fox and the knocked out rabbits at point blank range.

"Well done." Artur smiled, the twins had grown a long way since their days tripping on each other while in combat. Yet all signs of nostalgia vanished from his face as he saw the dragons' fallen foes, strange energy rings had appeared beneath the 3 creatures.

"Thanks for doing all the work." A boy with red eyes and spiky, red hair said as the defeated digimon vanished into a crimson device like Artur's and Chase's. There was a red bandanna with a purple, flaming skull and cross bones sewn on to his left upper arm. Appearing besides the boy was a small purple dragon about 10 centimeters larger than the blue dragon, a playful smirk on his face. "Those are some strong Dracomon you got there." The purple dragon smiled cheerfully. "I'll have fun crushing them." The purple dragon added with a sadistic smile. Like his partner, a bandana with the flaming skull was strapped to his forearm.

Artur and the Dracomon twins glared at the hunter. They knew that symbol all to well.

"Where did you get that symbol?" The younger Dracomon snarled, baring large shark-like teeth at the redhead and the dragon.

"From the leader of our team of course!" The purple dragon laughed, obviously enjoying the scene.

"That's not possible... NecromBlaze is disbanded..." The older Dracomon muttered as he protectively stood in front of Artur. Even as he tried to look strong, a hint of fear grew in the taller dragon's eyes.

"Let's take this somewhere... interesting." The hunter smiled as the convenience store was filled with light. when the light faded, all that remained within was the toppled shelf and the scattered junk food...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short but I figured that shorter chapters = quicker updates. As some of you may know, this is a reboot of my very first story, Digimon: Omega Tamers. (I left the original up if you feel like cringing. I promise this version will be better!) And there's going to be one big difference right from the get-go, The original was a SYOC story, this is not. Just felt like I'd put it here instead of the description, also, the creators of the OCs will get credit at the end of the AN of the chapter they debut in. I'd like to give a special thanks to Gigabyte, Or BOM as I like to call him, for beta reading this.**

 **Artur Blaze belongs to BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte. Ace "Zero" Darren belongs to Magnamon21.**


	2. End of the beginning part 1

Artur and the Dracomon twins looked around as the light faded, they found themselves in an even more trashed version of the convenience store with bits of strange glowing moss covering bits and pieces of the floor, walls and furniture. Yet before they could take in their strange and yet familiar surroundings menacing laugh filled the air, causing the trio to turn their eyes back to their foe and his reptilian partner.

"Gumdramon, digivolve!" The red haired teen raised his now glowing device, a sadistic grin spreading on his face. He swung it down diagonally, leaving a trail of glowing yellow rings. The golden rings moved swiftly, wrapping around the purple dragon known as Gumdramon, before covering his small stature in a golden cocoon, which expanded, becoming big enough to hide a fully grown man. Before the mysterious cocoon could be further observed, it shattered like glass as a the creature growing within burst out. Gone was the light purple child-like dragon, now a tall reptile with red armor, a huge blade at it's tail tip, plated orange gloves and cruel green eyes revealed itself. "Arresterdramon," The thin, yet lithe digimon announced, arrogance and depth distorted the voice of the childish dragon into something far more threatening.

"Artur..." The green Dracomon glanced at his human companion, despite his fighting stance, even he displayed some wariness against the larger enemy.

"There's no shame in a tactical retreat," The blue Dracomon added, they had no idea of how to gauge this digimon's power but from the way it evolved and acted, it was evident he held great power.

"Now this will be the most fun I had in a while!" Arresterdramon cackled before, in a single fluid moment, he charged across the store. The armored tail sliced every counter it made contact with.

"BABY BREATH!" The twins screamed as they shot color coded fireballs at Arresterdramon. Yet he merely extinguished them with a wave of his left glove, now he was just inches from them, and he wouldn't give them a moment to spare.

"MACH FLICKER!" Arresterdramon screamed as he savagely beat the smaller dragons. Yellow bits of data flew up from the unlucky twins as the larger dragon savagely beat them with his gloved hands. Oddly enough, neither twin seemed further demoralized, on the contrary, despite their evident injuries, the green Dracomon now had a cruel smile on his toothy maw.

"He's tough, but he ain't no mega, I'd say ultimates would be enough," The green Dracomon commented even as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Blue?" Artur questioned the blue dragon, obviously deciding not to risk letting the green dragon's cockiness mess with his statement. The blue scaled dragon nodded, red eyes brimming with unspoken confidence. Artur smiled and took out two cards, from his jeans. Without bothering to see the cards, Arresterdramon, enraged by the green dragon's commentary, resumed his assault.

"Cards? are you serious?" Ace teased while his draconic partner kept beating the dragons. The melee was going wild, the smaller dragons trying to use their smaller size to duck and dodge amidst the already messy store and stay away from the bladed tail. Yet Arresterdramon obviously had the advantage and as soon as they tired out, the battle would be lost.

"You've never fought a tamer using a D-arc, have you?" The green twin smirked, earning him a bludgeoning for his lack of attention and the creation of a Dracomon shaped crater on the floor of the store. Yet now both rookies jumped back, staying between their tamer and Arrestedramon.

"DigiModify! RizeGreymon's Trident Destroyer and MagnaAngemon's Excaliburst Activate!" With trained precision, Artur slid both cards through his colorful device. The effect was immediate, the green dragon's right arm was replaced by a massive dark silver machine gun while the dragon nicknamed Blue gained a golden bracelet, which soon enough released a sword shaped violet glow from it. Before their foes could process what just happened, the twins burst into action. The green dragon unleashed 3 massive bullets at Arresterdramon that exploded on contact, so powerful that they made the dragon's arms evaporate into yellow dust. Seconds later the dragon's tail was cut clean by the violet energy sword on Blue's wrist. The once threatening dragon fell to his knees before becoming a golden light and sucked into Ace's device. The red haired teen's expression was of absolute shock and confusion.

"These cards aren't just for playing, thanks to them I can give Blue and Green powers beyond anything they could achieve just by digivolving," Artur stated proudly as part of the golden dust from Arresterdramon's arms and tail floated in his direction, taking the form of a card with Arresterdramon's name and image.

"By taking data from defeated enemies, my D-Arc converts it into a card, which can be used to give that data to my partners and give them the power of their fallen foes, honestly this could have ended a lot faster but I wanted to see if NecromBlaze kept it's old standards, glad to see I was wrong," Artur told him even as he stored away the Arresterdramon card. If that red haired teen was from NecromBlaze, he would have found out about the D-Arcs abilities one way or another, at least this way Artur would be able to get a look on his foe's stunned face. The expression didn't last and soon enough Ace's face was contorted in rage.

"This isn't over." Ace growled as he opened a portal. For a brief second the two humans glared at each other. Ace's hatred and Artur's steadiness, with a frustrated curse Ace entered the portal, which snapped shut seconds later. As soon as the red haired Hunter vanished, Artur smiled before giving his partners a well deserved high five. The powerful arm gun and energy sword fading away.

"NecromBlaze might not be up to it's old standards, but we only won because that guy wasn't aware of the D-Arc's power, if they're coming back, we might need to get the band back together," Artur told the twin dragons as they left the grocery store. Much to their dismay, the outside was just like the inside of the store, greenish light bathed the ruined city, glowing green moss growing on almost all edifices and abandoned vehicles.

"Is that really..." The green Dracomon began but a smack on his head dealt by Blue swiftly interrupted him.

"We never should have split up in the first place, Green," Blue stated with his arms crossed. Yet the green Dracomon was never one to take a scolding.

"Oh come on we were just messing around in there, the only reason you two want to get the group together is so you can see those two again!" The Dracomon nicknamed Green pointed an accusing finger at them, obviously disliking their idea.

"While it would be nice to see Alex again..." Artur began but was interrupted by a triumphant Green.

"Called it!" The troublesome rookie laughed before once more being smacked by Blue.

"We can worry about that once we get out of this world," Blue stated before turning his expectant red eyes to Artur.

"While usually used for more lethal moved, I'm sure MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny should be enough to open the portal needed for our crossing," Blue pointed out, Artur checked his deck before laughing sheepishly. Blue wore a confused expression while Green, with realization striking him, began to scowl.

"I... I left that perfect level cards..." Artur nervously rubbed the back of his head. They were in such a rush he had just grabbed his weapon cards like the Trident Destroyer and Excaliburst, he had left behind the rest of his collection behind. Realization dawning on them, Blue and Green growled as they realized that rather than facing Arresterdramon with weaker power ups as they had expected, they had in fact used the best power available. Which meant that if Arresterdramon had been stronger, it was likely they would have been dead by now since Artur lacked any mega level cards.

The entire dimension shook as two enraged rookies pursued their forgetful partner...

Afternoon became night and night became morning. With the sun's slow rising, it didn't take long before it's radiant light passed through the windows and illuminated bedrooms across the country, including the bedroom of a young man who had no idea about the dangers soon to encroach him and his newfound friend.

A few moments later Chase checked to see if Chibomon wasn't a dream. Unsurprisingly, the blue blob slept peacefully on the makeshift nest of pajamas and socks inside Chase's closet.

"Morning," Chase poked the sleeping figure, whom, due to the sun's light and the teen's finger, awoke in the middle of a nice dream about a mountain of cake. Still half dreaming, the blob bit Chase's finger, making him yelp with minor pain and surprise. Such sound was not unnoticed.

"Silence!" A flying high heel soared through the bedroom's door like a bullet, striking Chase's stomach and hurling him into the ground. The sneak attack made him yelp again and as a reward a matching heel hit his shoulder. Despite his pain, Chase could still see his attacker, with a longer version of his raven hair going down to her shoulders. Electric blue eyes glared hatefully at him, this was his greatest fear. The one being so fierce even a tornado turned on it's metaphorical heels to run in fear of. Standing on the doorway, bare feet tapping the ground and hands on her wait was the bane of Chase's courage: Liz, his older sister.

"I thought was had already discussed this!" Liz said angrily, glaring at her brother with the hatred of a thousand demons. Chase did his best to stand up.

"T-talked about what?" The goggle headed boy played dumb while backing up and using himself to hide Chibomon. Did Patty tell her about yesterday? Did she know that a literal demon, now disguised as a cute blue blob hid behind him?

"You know what I'm talking about!" Liz got up in his face and pointed, not to the blue creature behind him but to the bags under her eyes. Realization dawned upon Chase but even as relief for not having to risk Chibomon being kicked out, yet fear kept him shaking.

"I can't sleep when you leave your damn door open! you snore AND talk in your sleep at the same flipping time!" Liz shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry! I-I had a long day and forgot!" Chase squeaked out, hoping to avoid Liz awaken Chibomon and cause a scene that would lead to the previous possibilities.

"Surrrre you did." the girl rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "You never do anything exciting."

"Hey! I do tons of exciting things!" Chase protested.

"His older sister merely rolled her eyes and sighed, it was early morning and she wasn't in the mood for screaming. "Just don't let it happen again." Her personality seemed to take a complete 180 turn after she tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "Hey, we should get donuts!"

Chase merely stared at his suddenly chipper sister with a look of pure fear of the unknown on his face.

"Come on, it's my treat!" She smiled brightly, perhaps it was because of the bags under her eyes but for Chase, she looked even scarier now.

"Uhh... sure... just gimme a minute to get dressed..." Chase mumbled, completely unsure of how to avoid setting her off.

"Okie dokie!" She gave her little brother a kiss on the forehead before literally skipping out of his room to go wake up Patty. All anger forgotten.

"You ok little guy?" Chase turned to Chibomon, thanks to Liz's screaming he was now fully awake, yet other things troubled him.

"There's a digimon somewhere around here... I can feel it..." He growled yet he was so cute even when growling that Chase looked more disappointed than worried about his seemingly paranoid friend.

"Oh boy... I guess I'll have to take you with me..." Chase didn't give the blue blob a chance to respond before shoving him into his backpack and getting dressed. While obviously disliking how his morning was starting, Chibomon was still looking at the windows like a flying crocodile was about to enter anytime and in his egoistical mind, he considered himself ready to fight it. Yet just as he felt the digimon coming closer, Chase took him and the back and headed downstairs. Missing the figure by a hairs breath, a white feline with wide blue eyes and yellow gloves that did little to conceal the massive black claws, with a cruel smirk and a twitch of a purple stripped tail, the cat clacked it's claws against each other like a stereotypical movie villain.

The cafe wasn't far from their house and they arrived fairly quickly, yet soon enough Patty had to go to the bathroom and Liz went with her, making sure to threaten Chase so he wouldn't do something stupid. While most of the customers in the morning were people Chase knew by name, there was one newcomer.

With bright red hair going down to her back and calm blue eyes, a girl slightly older than him was drinking something with heavy caffeine, but it wasn't her pink jacket, white shirt, short blue skirt or even her dark brown boots with yellow buckles that caught his attention, but the weird looking doll right by her side. With bright pink eyes and looking like a cute alien rabbit, it didn't smile like the usual doll, instead looking very worried at... Creepy, it was almost like the doll was staring at him.

With a shrug, he sat down and began to eat his donut, ignoring the trembling bag by his side, he'd save a piece of the delicious donut and give him to Chibomon later. Wait could digimon even eat donuts? Oh well it wasn't like he'd eat dog food or something, heck judging his behavior that morning it might be possible he'd eat humans. But that was just stupid, how could something so small eat something so big?

So caught up was Chase in his digimon feeding habit musings, he didn't even notice when the 'doll''s mouth moved ever so slightly.

"Alexis, there's something inside that bag right by the donut eating boy, it's wrong, it's evil..." The 'doll' shuddered just as Alexis followed her line of sight to see some random kid eating a donut. For a second she recalled an old friend who also wore goggles, but quickly wiped the memory off her current range of focus and looked at the inconspicuous bag. Yet where Alexis saw a common back, Lunamon saw a sickly yellow aura.

"Well, this place is packed!" A female voice echoed in the cafe, people looked confused at the entrance to see the strange cat from earlier. The feline had a cruel smirk baring short yet sharp things. The red haired girl named Alexis stood up, D-Arc in hand while the 'doll' got off the seat. Chibomon popped out of the bag shouting and snapping Chase out of his thoughts. Yet before anything else could be said, the feline's blue eyes shone with malice, and something else. "CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM!" The blue eyes flashed and before anyone else understood what was happening, the people at the cafe suddenly lost composure, looking blankly at the blue eyed cat, with only the digimon and their human companions being immune although greatly surprised.

"Pity, I had hoped you two wouldn't have so much data, oh well," The cat let out a disapproving tsk before turning to the blank eyed patrons. A cruel grin spread across the once cute face, completely twisting it's once gentle features into something far more malicious. "Now, slaughter the kids and bring me the digimon." The voice purred. the hypnotized patrons stood and grab whatever sharp or blunt object they could before rushing at the teens like a pack of barely organized zombies. Both teens acted almost entirely on instinct, locking themselves into the male bathroom. With a swift click, they managed to keep the horde at bay, for now.

"...Soooooo... whats your name?" Chase asked after a few moments of awkward silence with only the untiring humans pounding on the door. So far he had no clue as to how they could escape or anything else about the matter, hopefully the girl had some clue as to what they could do.

"Alexis." The girl muttered as she looked through various digimon cards not unlike those carried by Artur. Yet her D-Arc was different from Artur's, rather than a mix of red, blue and green, hers was a simple silver with pink details.

"I'm Lunamon..." The rabbit like creature squeaked out, now she saw the origin of the aura.

"I'm Chase... and this is Chibomon." Chase introduced as he pulled the blue digimon out of his head and on his arms. Lunamon backed up like the aura was contagious, Chibomon noticed her fear but said nothing, glittering black eyes focusing on the cards on Alexis' hand.

"Found it!" Alexis announced as she held up a card depicting an angel in purple armor. Lunamon beamed at her partner's discovery, her fear of Chibomon momentarily forgotten. Ignoring Chase and Chibomon's confused expressions. Yet now the bathroom door was beginning to snap, it's hinges tensing on the strain put by the weight and force of so many people.

"MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate!" Alexis slashed the card through, causing the same energy sword that appeared on Blue's wrist to appear on Lunamon's own wrist. Without wasting time, the rookie drew a circle on the air, soon enough a circular gate appeared and sucked them all in. Seconds later, the human horde burst in, yet as the feline saw the gate, she yowled impatiently and all humans fell on the ground, only the gentle rising and falling of their chests indicating life.

"This will take longer than I thought," The feline growled in frustration before leaving the cafe with agility known only to her kind...

"It's been 24 hours, I swear if we ever go back I'll tape every single card to your leg..." Green growled before falling on his tail and sitting down, they had been stuck in that weird place for an entire day now. While Blue had pointed out several marks left by digimon, after Green took down a wild Monochromon, the other digimon in the area kept clear of them. Yet all three of them were tired, they had spent a third of their night awake keeping watch.

"Next time you two shouldn't run off as soon as a Digital Field appears, now come on, a portal won't just open over our..." Artur began but soon enough the universe proved him wrong, a golden gate opened and two people and two digimon fell right in front of them. Green jumped up immediately. But Artur had eyes only for one of the humans.

"Ow..." Chase groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. Rather than take in his surroundings, the blue eyed teen checked his partner. While disgruntled and almost crushed by him, Chibomon was fine, already looking around.

Artur and Alexis locked eyes, a range of emotions both had buried long ago resurfacing. Finally, Artur broke the tension by offering Alexis a hand, which she hesitantly took before standing up beside him, words left unspoken yet both shared the same tension.

"Long time no see," Blue greeted Lunamon, unaware of the tension between their partners. The rabbit digimon greeted him, albeit a tad more softly than he did. Green chuckled in the background, amusement clear in his bright red eyes. Yet before Chase could question the teen a roar shook the area before a massive blue dragon with large white wings landed at the end of the road. Sitting on the behemoths' shoulder and looking at them with a hunter's triumph, was the hypnotic cat.

"Didn't expect me to give up so easily did you? Now Ex-Veemon, be a dear and end their existence," The cat ordered and jumped off the dragon's shoulder right before it charged to attack the human trio and the digimon foursome...

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, i've been super busy with life stuff but now I should be able to update more often! whoop whoop! Also, thanks to BEST OC Maker/Gigabyte for beta reading this chapter.


End file.
